THE LAST SUNSET
by Aunt B
Summary: Phoebe is blinded by a demon. Can Paige heal her? Can Piper make a potion to help? read and find out. Please R&R Flames are welcome.


THE LAST SUNSET  
  
It was three in the morning and Phoebe was in the middle of a nightmare premonition she couldn't wake up from. Piper heard Phoebe scream and ran to her room trying to wake her sister from the nightmare. After some coaxing Phoebe bolted up in bed taking in a big breath. By this time Paige had also been woke up and was also in the room. Piper hugged Phoebe tightly rocking back and forth with her trying to calm her down.  
  
Piper: Pheebs, sweetie it's ok. Your ok.  
  
Paige: Piper is she ok?  
  
Piper: Yeah she just had a bad dream that's all.  
  
Phoebe: That was no dream Piper! It was a premonition and a very bad one too! God I can't get the images out of my head!  
  
Paige: Calm down sweetie before you have a heart attack.  
  
Piper: Tell us about it. What did you see?  
  
Phoebe: I saw a demon here at the house. He threw an energy ball at me and I went flying into the wall. The next thing I saw was Piper leading me in the manor. I was blind.  
  
Piper: Oh sweetie don't worry. We wont let that happen.  
  
Paige: Yeah Phoebe. Besides you get premonitions so we can stop them from happening right?  
  
Phoebe: It was just so real. What if we can't stop it? We will be sitting ducks. Any demon could walk in and I wouldn't even know it.  
  
Paige: Pheebs it won't happen.  
  
Piper: Is there anything you remember about when this demon could attack?  
  
Phoebe: No, but the manor looked the same so I think it's safe to say soon.  
  
Paige: Day or night?  
  
Phoebe: Day I think. But it was getting dark so maybe around sunset.  
  
Piper: Ok, lets try and get some sleep and Phoebe you can look in the book in the morning for the demon.  
  
Paige: I'll check the Internet first thing in the morning too.  
  
Phoebe: Maybe Leo can find something out from the elders.  
  
Piper: I'll ask him to check as soon as he gets home. Now lets get some sleep.  
  
Paige: Phoebe will you be ok?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. I'll yell if I need anything.  
  
Piper and Paige kissed Phoebe on the forehead before going back to their own rooms. Phoebe tried to go back to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw Piper leading her around the manor. It was no use. She couldn't sleep so she went up to the attic and started looking in the book for the demon. Piper heard Phoebe go up to the attic and debated on following her. She decided to wait for Leo first. Paige also heard Phoebe go up to the attic. She couldn't sleep either. So she started plucking away at the laptop hoping to get some answers to Phoebe's nightmare premonition.  
  
Morning soon came and Piper got up and got dressed. She went up to the attic to see if Phoebe was still there. Not seeing her in the attic she went searching for her. After searching Phoebe's room, the bathroom and the whole downstairs she finally found her in the back yard. Piper watched her sister for a while and then went out to talk to her.  
  
Piper: Hey you. Did you get any sleep?  
  
Phoebe: No, every time I closed my eyes I saw you leading me around the manor. It's spooky Piper. Why would this happen? Why couldn't Leo heal me? And why isn't Paige in the premonition?  
  
Piper: I don't know sweetie. Hopefully Leo can answer some of those questions when he gets back. So why are you out here anyway?  
  
Phoebe: I wanted to see the sunrise before I go blind.  
  
Piper hugs Phoebe as tears run down her face. Phoebe can't hold back anymore and lets the floodgates open. Piper just holds her sister swaying from side to side. Paige comes outside to see her two sisters hugging and joins them.  
  
Paige: Well I have some good news and some bad news Phoebe. I think I found the demon but there is no vanquish for him. Sorry.  
  
Phoebe: How do you know Paige you don't know what he looks like?  
  
Paige: I went up to the attic looking for you and the book started that flipping on its own thing. It stopped on a demon called Murdock. Come on I'll show you.  
  
The girls followed Paige up to the attic and she showed them the page it stopped on. Piper started reading the page. Piper: Murdock the demon of senses. This demon takes away senses in hopes of stealing a witches powers. The demon cannot take the powers but by taking away one of the witches senses he tries to get them to give him their power by telling them they will get their sense back. There is no known vanquish for this upper level demon.  
  
Phoebe: If it's a upper level demon we can make a potion right?  
  
Paige: In theory yes. But if we could wouldn't it say that in the book?  
  
Piper: No, not necessarily. The book didn't give a potion for the seer and we made one for her. We will need a tissue sample though. Ok slice and dice time.  
  
Phoebe: How are we going to get a tissue sample when we don't know when he will attack?  
  
Paige: We'll just have to wait sis.  
  
Phoebe: I hate waiting.  
  
Piper: We could try to write a summoning spell?  
  
Paige: That never works unless we have the demons blood.  
  
Phoebe: God I hate this!  
  
Piper: Don't loose faith in us now sweetie. We will stop this demon I promise.  
  
Phoebe: Don't make promises you can't keep Piper.  
  
That night Phoebe watched the sunset with her sisters hoping it wouldn't be her last. A few days had passed and the waiting was getting to Phoebe. But she wouldn't wait much longer. Phoebe and Piper were watching TV when the demon came into the house. He scared the girls and Piper called for Paige.  
  
Murdock: This will be easier than I thought.  
  
Piper: Paige! Get down here, now!  
  
Murdock took aim at Phoebe and threw an energy ball at her. She went flying into the far wall hitting hard. Piper then froze the demon and cut a chunk of flesh from his side. The demon unfroze screaming in pain and hit Piper across the face so hard she hit the floor. Paige ran down the stairs right as the demon hit Piper. Paige jumped from the stairs kicking the demon in the head. The demon stumbled back and shimmered out of the manor. Paige ran up to Piper and helped her to her feet. They both ran to Phoebe and tried to wake her. Piper started calling for Leo.  
  
Paige: Phoebe, sweetie wake up. Piper do something!  
  
Piper: Leo! Help! Leo get down here now!  
  
Paige: Where is Leo!  
  
Piper: Try sensing him Paige.  
  
Paige closes her eyes and concentrates on Leo. She then opens her eyes and yells.  
  
Paige: Damn elders wont let him come! Get back Piper, I'll try and heal her.  
  
Paige puts her hands above Phoebe's head and tries to heal her but nothing happens. She tries again but still nothing happens. Frustrated she gives up yelling at the ceiling. Hearing Paige yell Phoebe wakes up.  
  
Paige: Damn it! Why can't I heal her!  
  
Phoebe: Piper were are you! I can't see!  
  
Piper: I'm right here sweetie calm down.  
  
Piper holds Phoebe's hand trying to calm her down but it doesn't work. Phoebe starts to panic.  
  
Phoebe: Is the demon gone? Where is Paige? Leo help me! Piper don't let go! Leo! Leo I can't see!  
  
Paige: Phoebe honey calm down. You're ok. We're right here and we're not going anywhere. The demon is gone.  
  
Piper: They wont let Leo heal you. Paige tried to but it didn't work.  
  
Phoebe sits up and the girls help her to stand. Piper and Paige lead Phoebe to the couch and they all sit down with Phoebe in the middle with a death grip on Piper's hand. Phoebe then starts blinking her eyes and shaking her head from side to side. Piper cups Phoebe's chin in her free hand and looks at Phoebe's eyes for the first time. Her eyes are blood red.  
  
Piper: Phoebe what's wrong. Do your eyes hurt?  
  
Phoebe: They sting so bad Piper. It's like needles. It hurts to open them.  
  
Paige gets up and runs out of the room. She comes back with a pair of sunglasses.  
  
Paige: Phoebe I'm going to put some sunglasses on you. It might be the light hurting your eyes. Ok?  
  
Phoebe: Ok. Even though Paige told Phoebe what she was doing Phoebe still flinched.  
  
Phoebe: Sorry, I didn't mean to do that.  
  
Paige: It's ok sweetie. Is that better?  
  
Phoebe: It helps a little, but my eyes still hurt.  
  
Piper: Do you want anything? Tea, water anything?  
  
Phoebe: No! Don't leave me Piper please!  
  
Piper: I'm not sweetie. Here lay down and rest. Your eyes might feel better if you sleep.  
  
Piper guides Phoebe's head into her lap and starts to rub Phoebe's back hoping to get her to calm down. Phoebe did as Piper said and closed her eyes resting them. She still had a death grip on Piper's hand. After a while Phoebe dozed off loosening her grip on Piper's hand. Paige turned on the TV but muted it so Phoebe wouldn't wake up. She looked over at Piper and Phoebe and noticed a stain on Piper's pants forming right under Phoebe's eyes. She went over to Piper and looked closer at Phoebe's eyes.  
  
Piper: What is it?  
  
Paige: Her eyes are bleeding. Should we wake her up?  
  
Piper: Not yet. Go get a wet washcloth I'll wake her.  
  
Paige leaves and comes back with the washcloth. She hands it to Piper and grabs Phoebe's hand. Piper then tries to wake Phoebe up.  
  
Piper: Phoebe, wake up sweetie. We need to wipe your eyes. Phoebe wakes up and Piper takes the sunglasses off of Phoebe. Piper then explains what she is about to do.  
  
Piper: We need to wipe your eyes Pheebs. There's a little bit of blood weeping from them.  
  
Phoebe: Don't rub hard they still hurt.  
  
Piper: I wont. Ready?  
  
Phoebe: Where is Paige?  
  
Paige: I'm right here sis.  
  
Phoebe: Ok. Go ahead Piper.  
  
Piper wipes gently at Phoebe's eyes. Phoebe winces as the washcloth is wiped across her eyes. Paige sees this and tightens her grip on Phoebe's hand.  
  
Phoebe: Stop Piper it hurts too much.  
  
Piper: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.  
  
Paige: Let me try and heal you again. Maybe it will work this time.  
  
Paige lets go of Phoebe's hand and Piper grabs it. Paige then puts her hands on each side of Phoebe's head. She concentrates on healing Phoebe's eyes until her body starts to shake. Piper looks up to Paige and sees that her nose has started bleeding. Suddenly Paige's hands start to glow and the redness from Phoebe's eyes disappears. Phoebe then starts screaming.  
  
Phoebe: Paige stop! It hurts! Paige stops and slumps to the floor. Phoebe hears Paige hit the floor and sits up.  
  
Phoebe: Piper what happened?  
  
Piper: Phoebe I need my hand back. I need to check on Paige. She passed out.  
  
Piper bends down on the floor over Paige and tries to wake her. It takes a while for Paige to wake. Phoebe is also calling out to Paige. Suddenly Paige starts to move and slowly wakes up.  
  
Piper: Easy Paige. You gave us quite a scare. Are you ok?  
  
Paige: Yeah just dizzy and tired. How is Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: I'm ok. Still blind but ok.  
  
Piper: The redness is gone and her eyes are not weeping anymore. I think that's a good sign.  
  
Paige: Sorry you still can't see sis. I tried.  
  
Piper: Here let me help you up Paige.  
  
Piper grabs Paige's hand and starts to help her up when her nose starts to bleed again. Paige's eyes roll back into her head and Piper starts to panic.  
  
Piper: Paige! Can you hear me? Paige! Oh god.  
  
Phoebe: What's happening! Piper tell me!  
  
  
  
Piper: Paige passed out again. Her nose is bleeding and her eyes rolled up into her head.  
  
Phoebe: I'll help you get her on the couch.  
  
Piper: No Phoebe your hurt.  
  
Phoebe: Piper I'm blind not paralyzed. Besides you can't lift her by yourself. Just lead me to her and let me help.  
  
Piper: Fine she's right here.  
  
Piper leads Phoebe to Paige and they get her onto the couch. Piper gets another washcloth and wipes the blood off of Paige's face. Phoebe starts to gently shake Paige hoping she will wake up. Paige opened her eyes and looked around seeing Phoebe kneeling by her. She takes Phoebe's hand and squeezes it. Phoebe squeezes back smiling.  
  
Phoebe: Hey. You're awake. How do you feel?  
  
Paige: Like a bus hit me. Where is Piper?  
  
Phoebe: She isn't here? I don't know where she is.  
  
Paige: Piper! Where are you?  
  
Piper: Here I'm here. How do you feel?  
  
Paige: My head hurts. Why did you leave Phoebe alone? You need to tell her if you leave the room Piper.  
  
Piper: Sorry. I forgot. Paige: You forgot! How can you forget something like that! Damn it Piper! What if that demon came back or a different one. We could have lost Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: Hey you two that's enough! Paige nothing happened. Just chill out.  
  
Paige: Chill out. I can't chill out.  
  
Piper: Well you need to. You're bleeding again.  
  
Phoebe hands Paige the washcloth she was holding. Paige took it and put it to her nose. Piper walked over and guided Phoebe to a chair. She then sat on the arm of the chair.  
  
Paige: Sorry Piper. I shouldn't have yelled at you.  
  
Piper: It's ok Paige. You're right I should have told Phoebe I wasn't in the room.  
  
Phoebe: Piper did you get any flesh from the demon?  
  
Piper: Yes. I was in the kitchen making a potion when Paige called for me. I'll go check on it. Phoebe stay with Paige. I'll be right back.  
  
Paige: You better take her with you Piper. I'm getting that dizzy feeling again. I can't watch her if I'm passed out.  
  
Phoebe: Take it easy and get some sleep Paige. I think you drained yourself too much trying to heal me. Get some rest.  
  
Paige: Yes mom.  
  
Phoebe: Kids these days.  
  
The girls all laugh and Piper guides Phoebe into the kitchen. She sets her down at the table and gives her a cup of tea.  
  
Phoebe: Do you think Paige will be ok?  
  
Piper: I think she will be fine.  
  
Piper notices that Phoebe is rubbing at her eyes and blinking shaking her head. Piper goes over to Phoebe and cups her chin in her hand lifting Phoebe's head up to meet her gaze.  
  
Piper: Why are you rubbing your eyes sweetie? Do they hurt?  
  
Phoebe: No they itch.  
  
Piper: Well don't rub them too much. We don't want them to start weeping again.  
  
Phoebe: Piper! I can kind of see you.  
  
Piper: What do you mean you can kind of see me?  
  
Phoebe: It was all dark but now I can see light and blurs. You have a green shirt on right?  
  
Piper: You could have remembered that from earlier today.  
  
Phoebe: No you had a purple shirt on this morning.  
  
Paige: She's right Piper. You did have a purple shirt on.  
  
Piper turns and sees Paige holding the doorframe trying to stay standing. She rushes over to Paige and helps her to sit down. Piper: Paige! What are you trying to do kill yourself? You're supposed to be resting on the couch.  
  
Phoebe: Are you ok Paige?  
  
Paige: Yeah. I got a message from Leo I needed to share with you guys.  
  
Piper: Leo was here and he didn't tell me?  
  
Paige: No Piper. He wasn't here. He just gave me a message. First off he said he loves you Piper and he will be back as soon as they let him. Second he said I did heal Phoebe a little bit and that I should try again after I build up my strength. We still need the potion though because we still need to vanquish the demon. Piper the potion you are making should work according to Leo. Hang in their Pheebs. I'll get you healed up if it takes me a month.  
  
Phoebe: I just hope the demon doesn't come back before you heal me.  
  
Piper: Don't even think that. It will be ok Pheebs. We can protect you.  
  
Phoebe: Paige you need to rest. Go lay down and we will wake you up if anything happens.  
  
Paige: Alright I'm going. Geez .  
  
Piper: Do you need some help?  
  
Paige: No I got it.  
  
Paige slowly makes her way back to the couch and is asleep before her head hits the pillow. Piper finishes the potion and helps Phoebe to a chair in the living room. Piper then brings the laptop to Phoebe. Piper: Phoebe do you think you can write a spell. I have the laptop.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah it will give me something to do. I feel so useless.  
  
Paige woke up to hear Phoebe say she felt useless.  
  
Paige: You are anything but useless. You and Piper are the strongest people I know. I can't imagine my life without you guys. You have accomplished so much Phoebe. You've been through so much and came out of it all with your head held high. I'm so proud of you. I don't think I could have survived half of what you have been through.  
  
Phoebe: Thank you Paige. But you know you are a strong person yourself. You've done everything we have asked of you without much complaint. I don't think I could have learned all that you have in the time that you did. I think Piper will agree that it was teaching you the craft that kept us from loosing our minds after Prue died. If it had been up to me, Piper would be a fury. You saved her. And you kept telling her that Cole was evil. You saved us both. And I don't think we have said thank you enough.  
  
Paige had tears streaming down her face. Piper sat by Paige on the couch and rubbed her back.  
  
Piper: Phoebe is right Paige. And I am also sorry for not believing you about Cole. I should have known better. I think sometimes we don't trust your instincts and we should. Personally I am trying to work on that. Just because you haven't been a witch as long as us doesn't mean your instincts are wrong. I hope you can forgive us for being so hard on you.  
  
Paige: There is nothing to forgive. I understand why the both of you did what you did. I'm just glad it brought us closer together instead of pulling us apart.  
  
Phoebe: Are you crying Paige?  
  
Paige: No.. I.  
  
Phoebe: Don't start lying to me now. Piper take me to Paige. I have a huge hug just for her.  
  
Piper guides Phoebe over to Paige and they sit on either side making a Paige sandwich. Phoebe holds out her arms inviting Paige in for a hug. Paige collapses in Phoebe's arms. Phoebe holds Paige and rocks back and forth with her. Piper pats Paige on the back and soon joins in the hug.  
  
Phoebe: We love you sweetie.  
  
Paige: I love you guys too. Very much.  
  
Paige is hit with the warm glow of healing. She breaks from the hug and puts her hands in front of Phoebe's eyes. The glow gets brighter and the redness around Phoebe's eyes disappears. Phoebe blinks a few times and looks at Paige. She then gets a big grin on her face.  
  
Phoebe: I knew you could do it! I knew you could heal me! Thank you so much!  
  
Piper: Phoebe you can see?  
  
Phoebe: Yes!  
  
Leo orbs in and smiles at the girls.  
  
Leo: I take it Paige can heal now.  
  
Phoebe: Yes she can. But why now?  
  
Leo: Well the reason her healing power didn't work was because she didn't believe you guys.  
  
Piper: Didn't believe us about what?  
  
Leo: Why don't you ask Paige.  
  
Phoebe: Paige what didn't you believe?  
  
Paige looked down at the floor and tears started to fall freely down her cheeks. She didn't think she could tell Piper and Phoebe why. Piper thought she might know what was going on. She lifted Paige's head to look in her eyes.  
  
Piper: You thought we where just saying the words didn't you.  
  
Paige couldn't believe Piper figured it out. She shook her head as tears rolled down her face.  
  
Phoebe: What words? I don't get it.  
  
Piper had tears in her eyes. She hugged Paige and wouldn't let go.  
  
Piper: I can't believe you didn't say something.  
  
Piper broke away from the hug and looked in Paige's eyes.  
  
Piper: I love you Paige. And I'm not just saying it. I mean it.  
  
Phoebe: Oh God. You thought we didn't mean it?  
  
Phoebe turned Paige to face her. She looked deep into Paige's eyes. Phoebe's heart skipped a beat when she saw the look on Paige's face. How could she hurt her sister that much and not know. Tears sprang to Phoebe's eyes and she held Paige in her arms.  
  
Phoebe: I love you. Do you hear me? I love you.  
  
Paige: I don't know why I ever doubted you guys. But I couldn't help the way I felt. I tried to tell myself that it was all in my head. Leo: Phoebe I'm sorry about the blindness. The Elders said it was the only way to get you guys to open up.  
  
Piper: Wait a minute. Are you saying that you where the demon?  
  
Leo: The Elders made me do it. I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry.  
  
Phoebe: So the premonition, the page in the book and the attack where all so we would have a heart to heart talk?  
  
Leo: Yes.  
  
Paige: Now I know why you guys don't like the Elders that much. So the message you gave me was that the Elders to?  
  
Leo: No I kind of did that when they weren't looking.  
  
Phoebe: Who cares? We are closer than we have ever been before. I guess the Elders do know what they are doing.  
  
Paige: They could have just said something. I hate the way they do things.  
  
Piper: Been there done that. Not going back! They just have a different way of doing things. They view things in a different way. They have to, look where they are.  
  
Leo: So Phoebe can you forgive me?  
  
Phoebe: Well I can't very well forgive everyone else and not you now can I.  
  
Leo: Thank you. How are your eyes? Phoebe: Fine. Why?  
  
Leo: Well if Paige couldn't heal you then I am suppose to. Not that I don't trust Paige. I just had to ask.  
  
Piper: Ok who wants dinner?  
  
All yell and Piper starts dinner. She gets done and they all sit at the table.  
  
Leo: I have one more thing to say. Paige the Elders think you are ready for a charge. As of midnight you are an official whitelighter.  
  
Paige: Really! Wow I can't believe it!  
  
Piper and Phoebe run over to Paige and tackle her in a hug. Telling her how proud they are of her.  
  
A/N: This leaves room for a sequel but my last story didn't do very well. So if you like this story and want a sequel then please write it in your reviews. I have 2 more stories to finish before I start on another chapter of HEAD TRAUMA. Please R&R. 


End file.
